


Desire

by Void_Kitsune



Series: Biology [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Omega Thomas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: Desirenoun1. A strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen2. Strongly wish for or want (something).Thomas desires a lot of things. He wants to rescue Minho, the other Immunes, get to the safe Heaven and the one thing Thomas desires the most is to cure his Alpha.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hopeful the second chapter won't take me as long as it did for this one ^^'
> 
> Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy.
> 
> I personally don't think this is up to par as the other two but I'm stuck on what else to add so I'm cutting it here.

The sight of _Teresa_ through the telescope made his body tremble, made flashes of the night at the Red Arm camp come to the forefront of his mind like he was experiencing it all over again.

It brought back that utter feeling of betrayal that stung so deep that air lodged itself in his throat.

It makes his pulse roar with anger, fear, and so many things.

“No.” Thomas answered sharply and turned, rushing down the stairs and without a thought or hesitating, Newt followed, leaving Gally standing there with a bewildered look. Newt rushed after his Omega, bond flooding with Thomas emotions more than he probably realized at that moment.

Despite the limp that limited Newt, he still managed to race after his skittish Omega, making it to the bottom moments after Thomas and quickly snagged his arm, pushing him against the wall and boxed him in. Allowed him to breath in his Alpha’s scent. Allowed him to collect his thoughts without becoming reckless. Allow him to just _breathe_.

“Shhh, shshshsh.” Newt gently shushed, one hand reached out and settled on Thomas’s cheek, stroking his thumb in circles. He sent soothing and calming waves through their bond.

“M’Sorry.” Thomas mumbled and Newt shook his head with a hum.

“Don’t apologies, Tommy,” Newt gently tapped his cheek to get Thomas to meet with eyes. He did. “There’s no reason for you or anyone not to feel that. The bloody bint betrayed us, betrayed _you._ Okay?”

Newt, personally, wanted to shoot the raven in the head for what she’d done to them, to his Tommy and he didn’t know if that was him or… or the Flare that brought forth the thought and that scared him.

Thomas slumped against Newt, arms wrapping around his waist. The blond’s slid around the brunet’s shoulders, laying his cheek against the Omega’s hair as he buried his face into the Alpha’s neck, gulping down his Alpha pheromones.

Feet raced down the stairs and Gally appeared, pausing several steps before reaching the ground floor, staring at the couple in realization.

Newt glanced up at him. The Beta made a small gesture asking if Thomas was okay. Newt made a so-so gesture.

Gally joined them on the ground. He exhaled heavily via his noses. “We should head back.”

Thomas pulled back just enough to see Gally. He nodded.

**~§~**

_“Don’t lie to me!”_

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Thomas asked, voice quivering as he joined Newt on the roof.

Newt gave a tired sigh, an apologetic look creased his brows as he twisted to look at his distraught Omega. “M’sorry, it wasn’t my intention not to. I just-… didn’t wanna put you through that, Tommy. It was wrong of me, I know.”

Thomas sat beside his Alpha, letting his legs hang off the side. “We’ll fine the cure, yeah? We’ll get Minho and get you some of that stuff WCKED have, give you time so we can figure something out.”

“And if we can’t?” Newt questioned.

Thomas turned to look at him, Newt recognized the look, the acceptance that they might not find a cure and what would happen if they didn’t.

Newt closed his eyes as they stun because they both know that if Newt died, Thomas would follow and Newt hated that realization but Thomas was a stubborn piece of shit and while an Omega whose lost their Alpha could survive it they desire it. Most of the time the Omegas chose to follow their Alphas.

And his Tommy was one of those that would chose to follow their Alpha to the grave, even if staying alive was the better option.

Thomas reached over, his fingers intertwining with Newt’s. Newt tightened his grip.

~§~

The plan was for Thomas to catch Teresa’s attention during her return home and have her follow him and then jump they’d jump her.

It worked.

Almost too well but Newt felt an almost glee at the sight of the frightened Teresa as Gally ripped the black bag off her head. She was in just as much shock to see Gally as they had been.

“You’re gonna help us.”

Teresa was just as shocked to see Brenda too- saying that the serum they’d given her should have worn off months ago. They tell her to shut up though, not wanting to hear anything she said if it didn’t have to do with Minho and how to get him out, they didn’t turst her, so why should they listen to her anyway?

Thomas kept close contact to Newt. Something that Teresa noticed almost right away.

Newt growled at her, red eyes flashing possessively, his fingers tightening their grip on Tommy’s hips as she tried to get his attention as Gally threatened to just cut her thumb of instead. Had it not been for the soothing over there bond from Thomas, Newt would have more than likely given into the Flare’s whispering that said she’d try to steal his Omega (and someone trying to steal an Alpha’s Omega was a big no-no) and agreed with Gally to just cut her thumb off.

But logically, Newt knew that Thomas wouldn’t allow Teresa to have any say in his actions.

It soothed the infected Alpha.

In fact, now that Newt thought about it- did the Flare effect an Alpha’s bonded in some way? The thought made Newt almost panic for a moment. Fearing what might happen but they, he knew Thomas was immune.

Did Thomas immunity have an effect on him- possibly slow the inflect or did their bond not affect the Flare and it’s spread at all?

It was a curious thought but not something that was important.

They have Teresa remove the tags from the back of their necks and somehow Gally managed to get his hands on WCKED uniform. They weren’t going to question it but they were curious nonetheless.

They make it into the building but Minho wasn’t in the sub-prison cell. So they split up, Gally and Brenda stay with the kids they’d broken out to get them out while Newt, Thomas and Teresa go and rescue Minho.

They catch an elevator but Janson appears the last moment, getting into the lift and tells Teresa that Thomas was in the city.

Newt and Thomas share a look through the masks but can’t help but feel amused.

They’re busted by Janson as they reached the labs but not before Teresa tries to get Thomas to agree to test his blood, saying something about his blood and Brenda but Thomas was to wound up to listen to her and snapped back: “There is no goddamn cure!”

Newt sends soothing waves to him and then before they realize, they’re trapped in the lab section. They run off in search of Minho, not letting the new set back to hinder them.

They find Minho, he’d broken out and threw a guard through a window and snarled at them. They stare at each other for a moment, hardly believing it but then they rush forward, hugging.

It was relieving and emotional and- they were cornered in a storage room and make their escape out the window of the tenth floor, landing in the decorative pool outside the building.

They were cornered again but Gally turned out to be one of the guards, shooting the two others.

Newt’s exhaustion was finally catching up, the Flare making itself more prominent. He wants them to leave him, get to safety but Thomas wasn’t having any of it. He sent the others ahead.

Thomas used his strength to lift Newt up, encouraging the blond to walk with him, even if he was doing more of the work and Newt was hardly with it.

They make it do a secluded square before Newt collapsed. Thomas watched as the blond stood again, heart pounding because their bond, the bond that Thomas lived for was muted- distorted but Thomas could feel the unnatural hatred and wildness and alien sensation of the Flare for the first time. He wants to sob because what he was feeling was nothing compared to what his Alpha was going through.

Suddenly the blond ran at him, attempting the tackle the Omega but missed, instead crashing into the ground. It would no doubt bruise.

“Newt? Come on! It’s me!” Thomas’s voice quivered at his tried to speak sense into his Alpha.

But the Alpha just scrambled to his feet and charged again, successfully tackling the brunt this time. They went down, rolling along the concrete. Thomas shoved Newt off him, getting to his feet and stumbling backwards, watching as Newt push up onto his hands and knees.

“Tommy, kill me!"

“Newt.” Thomas breathed, stepping forward but whatever sanity that had reared its head had already disintegrated and Newt once more tackled the brunet. The Alpha’s pinned the Omega, eyes wide and red as he gave feral growls.

Thomas swallowed nervously as Newt ducked down, burying his face into Thomas’s neck and growled. Sharp teeth scraped against skin. Thomas shivered, biting his lip

“Newt?” Thomas tried again, he received a growl but the tight grip on his wrists loosened. Thomas listened as Newt wheezed and their bond cleared up enough to know that Newt had control.

The Alpha pulled back, blinking his red eyes as he regained his hold on his sanity.

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” he panted, brows scrunching up as tears filled his eyes.

Thomas’s own eyes stung. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

Newt slid of Thomas, falling onto his back as they stared up at the star covered sky. The white lights nowhere near as clear to them compared to outside the walls of the city.

Thomas’s fingers slipped into Newt’s, their hands tightened. Thomas gathered every positive emotion he’d experienced and shoved them over their bond, hoping that the more Newt could grasp on the long he’d hold out until Gally or Brenda returned.

Thomas feels as Newt clamps down on those emotions, whether he knows what Thomas was trying to do or not, doesn’t matter because he’s doing what the Omega wanted him to do.

Thomas feels Newt twitch, his muscles spasm and the brunet prays that whoever was getting the cure moved quicker.

Newt moaned and their bond fluttered, Thomas instantly and in panic started feeding more through the bond, hoping to keep it lit brightly.

Then overhead, Teresa’s voice echoed over the loudspeaker. Thomas’s eyes widened as he listened to her words.

 _“ _Thomas? Can you hear me? I need you to listen to me. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need you to come back. Thomas, you can_ **save**_ _Newt. There's still time for him. There's a reason Brenda isn't sick anymore; it’s your blood. Do you understand? She isn't sick, because you cured her. She doesn't have to be the only one. All you have to do is come back. And this will all finally be over. Please. Just come back to me. I know you'll do the right-”_

Thomas’s eyes burned at the revelation and because, for only a moment, turned his attention away, failed to notice their bond.

His attention returned to Newt as the blond pushing himself into a crouch. Thomas’s heart beat loudly in its cage, he swallowed as he himself sat up.

“Newt?”

Wild red eyes peered over his shoulder in a leering manner as he stared into the Omega’s eyes. The Alpha twisted, neither breaking eye contact as Newt moved forwards like a predator stalking its prey.

Thomas was frozen stiff, unsure of what action to take. Despite the black veins covering Newt and the obvious non-sane look, he wasn’t staring at the Omega in an I-want-to-kill-you but more in the way of your-mine-and-only-mine look. A possessive look that Thomas had on occasion caught Newt wearing but never this pronounced.

Part of Thomas was scared- like he should be but quivered for another reason.

That scared him too.

Thomas swallowed as Newt practically straddled him, a hand reaching up to clamp down on the back of his neck in a vice grip. Nails dug in and Thomas shivered, breath hitching as the familiar tingle sensation fluttered through him.

The back of his neck was an incredibly weak spot for him, the neck often used as a scent mark for Alpha’s that were a little more possessive- Newt had on occasion, during sex, clamped down on it.

The point was that was spot was a major turn on for Thomas alongside the scent marking aspect.

Newt rumbled, head ducking down to his neck. Thomas’s breath lodged in his breath, whimpering as a wet tongue slid along his scent gland.

Newt gave a low hum, pleased by the reaction and clamped his teeth on the Omega’s neck. Thomas moaned, slumping into the Alpha.

Wait- Thomas managed to scramble enough sense to remember Teresa’s words. His blood was the cure. But how would he-

Newt’s deep dug deeper and Thomas whimpered, body tingling and his moaned as Newt pressed down. It was getting incredibly hard for Thomas to think.

Blood, get Newt to drink his blood, cure Newt. Okay.

The teeth removed themselves from his neck and he was pressed down against the ground. He bucked with a gasp as Newt rolled his hips.

What-… what would be the best place? His neck or maybe his wrist; either way Newt’s teeth were sharp enough to draw blood.

Thomas squirmed and moved his left arm, fingers treading though blond hair and clamped down on it. Newt snarled as Thomas pulled his head back and quickly shoved his wrist into Newt’s mouth.

The Alpha’s jaw fastened down on his wrist painfully, the Omega hissed lowly but used his strength to roll them over to he was the one straddling Newt. He kept his wrist securely in Newt’s mouth as watched as the red liquid spilt into his mouth and he swallowed it.

Thomas sighed, ears twitching as he heard running feet but he paid it little attention as Newt wrapped a hand around the wrist in his mouth and slumped against the ground.

Thomas smiled as Newt released his wrist from his mouth and takes a large gulp of air. The blackened veins began to recede before the Omega’s eyes.

Newt’s eyes fluttered open to reveal chocolate brown orbs instead of red and Thomas slumped down on Newt, sobbing in relief as their bond flared to life once more.

Arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him tightly. Thomas nuzzled into his Alpha’s chest as his side was flooded with endless love from the Alpha, Thomas sobbed louder.

Newt managed to push himself into a sitting position, his second-gender offering faster healing than a Beta’s or Omega’s- they needed to be the strongest to look after their own after all.

“I love you so much.” Newt murmured into his Omega’s neck, fingers brushing against the back of said neck. The blond resisted the urge to grimace as he felt the marks he’d no doubt left. His memory was fuzzy at best.

He’s just glad he’d not seriously hurt his Tommy.

The sound of feet rounding a corner made the Alpha look up to see Brenda, who skidding to a stop with a look of relief. Gally and Minho followed afterwards, expressions mirroring Brenda’s.

“Newt.” Minho silently asked, moving forward and knelt beside the Alpha and quietly sobbing Omega.

“I’m good.” He rasped, his throat hurt and he could still taste the copper liquid in his mouth. “Can we leave this place now?”

Minho smirked. “Hell yes.”


End file.
